1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flag, and more particularly, to a flag that depicts indicia associated with two rival parties and distinguishes between two rival parties. The rival flag has the shape of a parallelogram divided by a diagonal to form two triangular pennants the logos for two different teams, one right side up and the other inverted, so that the logo which is right side up indicates the winning team and the inverted logo indicates the losing team.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sports enthusiasts have long sought novel ways to express loyalty to their teams through displaying logo-bearing flags, pennants, and other paraphernalia at sports events, in the home, in the car, or various other locations. The advent of formal licensing programs by sports teams at all levels of competition, both amateur and professional, along with the increased following of team sports by the general population, has resulted in increased popularity of such products. However, while such products convey the loyalties of an individual or a group to others, they serve little other purpose.
A flag or pennant, having the logo or name of two opposing teams displayed thereon in such a manner as to distinguish between the winning and losing teams is desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,391, issued Mar. 16, 1999 to D. W. Mullaney, discloses a pair of flags bearing a sports team's colors and/or logo and a pair of upstanding standards for carrying the flags. The standards are removably secured to the opposing sides of the visor of a baseball or similar type cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,869, issued Oct. 4, 1988 to J. Riksford, discloses a multi-flag marching baton. The baton is configured to display one flag while the other flag is stored within. When the baton's telescoping members are pulled apart, the second flag is displayed while causing the first flag to be stored within the baton itself.
Other patents relating to pennants and related paraphernalia include Des. 62,092, issued Mar. 13, 1923 to W. M. Pope (pennant); U.S. Pat. No. 2002/0073914 A1, issued Jun. 20, 2002 to B. Kinahan (apparatus for supporting a banner unfurled); and Japanese Patent No. 2002-40,973, published Feb. 8, 2002 (a cheering flag).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a rival flag solving the aforementioned problems is desired.